My Best Friend
by MGL18
Summary: It was like the stars just weren’t as beautiful anywhere else but right there lying next to her.
1. Renee

**Brooke Davis.**

**17, Senior.**

**Sports My life.**

**Varsity Soccer, Volleyball, & Softball since the 8th grade.**

**I am who I am because of O'Reilly United.**

**I'm very competitive.**

**I tend to have an attitude.**

**Little things get to me easily.**

**Sucker for romantic stuff.I**

** love to make people laugh.**

**Looking at the stars is love.**

**In love with smiles & eyes.**

**I work hard for what I want.**

**She was my life & I miss her like hell.**

_When I was fifteen I fell in love. Not just that school girl crush kind of love you would just add it up to be without knowing the whole story. It was real, more real than anything else I have ever had in my life. Nobody knew at first though…I mean we were young, scared, we wanted to know that it was what we really wanted, and our school wasn't exactly the most excepting at the time when it came to that sort of thing. Renee though, she was beautiful inside and out, and I loved every single thing about her, from the little freckle on her cheek to how her for-head would get all wrinkled up whenever she was confused about something. She was practically a saint, believed in god more than anyone I knew, even though she had every reason to resent him, she was kind to everyone around her, she loved animals and worked at the shelter, captain of our soccer team since 7__th__ grade, tutored kids at school, she was even going to be valedictorian of her class. Perfection like that doesn't exist very often. I was fifteen and she was seventeen, we had been best friends since I was ten and joined O'Reilly United. I would never change anything that happened with us…except for how we ended. Most people would say that fifteen is way to young to be in love but trust me in this case they are could not be more wrong. What I felt for Renee was beyond anything that I ever thought I could feel for another person. For the first time I was putting someone else before myself, and that was a shock to not only me but everyone around me as I am, or rather __**was**__ quite a selfish person. My life just made perfect sense when we were together, after all she was my best friend. Living in small town Tree Hill, North Carolina with my dream __**or**__ rather my parents dream since I was a child, being for me to get a full soccer scholarship to the University of North Carolina, caused me to be thrown into O'Reilly United at the ripe young age of ten. O'Reilly United was the premier soccer team founded by Heather O'Reilly herself, my idol of course and that club was what was going to get me into UNC, or at least that's what my father always had to say. I can still remember the first time I saw Renee, I had never seen someone around my age handle a soccer ball so gracefully…she had an amazing talent and it defiantly shown. Years went by and that girl that I'd watched that day soon became the best friend I would ever have and then so much more. That Rochester tournament changed my life in so many ways, I'll never forget those first few days. I remember the fear we had that when our team found out they would hate us, of course that was a huge over reaction and everyone had pretty much known it before we had. A lot of the time, on warm nights, we use to just lay out on her deck by the lake and watch the stars. It was like the stars just weren't as beautiful anywhere else but right there lying next to her. Renee had the most gorgeous smile you might remember…and her laugh was the most amazing thing I'd ever heard, it was so happy and true, and would just cause a plague of laughter from everyone around her, which you again might remember…just thinking about it can still cause my heart to melt. Her Emerald green eyes were like a portal to all her emotions…I could always tell just how she felt simply by looking into them. Problem is, now it is never going to be the same, my life has been ripped apart, yes maybe it will get better in time but that won't change how she is not here anymore or how it is all my fault that she is not. Renee was my life and now that she is gone I don't even know what I exist for. She use to tell me "God's never going to give you more than you can handle." Well how the hell am I suppose to handle the fact that he took her from me? She was my best friend and the only person I ever wanted to be with, she was the only real and stable thing I had in my life, and he just had to take that from me. She could make me tremble with a simple touch…and when he took her from me, us…he took my heart right along with her. So Mrs. Lawrence you asked our class to write about someone important, someone that has shaped who we are today and I can honestly tell you that Renee Colby would be the only person I could write about for you, that would have truly done just that._

"Miss Davis I would like to speak with you ." said Mrs. Lawrence looking up from Brooke's paper after the bell rang signaling the end of school

"Yes?" asked Brooke as she slowly made her way towards her teacher

"I wanted to talk about this." answered Mrs. Lawrence looking up from her desk and handing Brooke the paper with a bright red A+ on it

"What about it?"

"You and Miss Colby…I mean I know you two were close…and I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need to talk to someone you can always come to me."

"You don't have to worry Mrs. Lawrence my parents have already taken care of that." replied Brooke, "It's not like money's a problem…whatever it takes to get me back into soccer sooner right?" laughed Brooke at how cold her father had been when he spoke about the whole situation

"Miss Davis…"

"Really I'm fine." hurried Brooke as she lied through her teeth, "I have physical therapy in an hour and then I need to get over to the hospital it takes forever to get there, I don't want to make Haley mad…see you Monday Mrs. Lawrence." said Brooke grabbing her crutches and making her way out to the parking lot where Chase was waiting for her

"Hey," said Chase with a smile taking her crutches and wrapping his arm around her to help her over to his truck, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." answered Brooke as she fought back the tears coming to her eyes

"You still want me to take you to her after your physical therapy?"

"Yeah, I need to see her today." answered Brooke as Chase shut the door

"You know Lucas is coming home today for Christmas break."

"Peyton's coming back Sunday."

"The crew's finally going to all be together again." smiled Chase as he continued to drive and a completely zoned out Brooke just stared out the window

"_Brooke?" whispered Renee as she pushed open the door to the hotel room_

"_Renee?" asked Brooke, "How did you get in here!", " You know Coach O'Connor will flip."_

"_I swiped the extra key card, and since when have you ever known me to care what coach would have to say." laughed Renee as she jumped onto Brooke's bed_

"_How about all the time!" laughed Brooke, "I remember just last week when we were in the locker room and…"_

"_Alright fine but that was different we were going to be late to practice." smiled Renee, "Right now we have a hotel room and all night to do whatever we want." said Renee as she winked at her girlfriend_

"_You know I think I suddenly feel very tired." yawned Brooke with a joking grin_

"_Well we could sleep…or we could get out of here, maybe go look at the stars." smiled Renee as she pulled a reluctant Brooke out of the bed, "Come on Davis don't you love me." smirked Renee_

"_Colby I love you like stupid trust me." laughed Brooke, "Where to?"_

"_Well we're in New Hampshire so I'm going to have to say to the ocean!" answered Renee enthusiastically as her green eyes brightened even in the darkness of the room and Brooke just couldn't help but kiss her, "Or we can stay here." choked our Renee after Brooke pulled away, "Yeah we're so staying here." smirked Renee as she backed them into the bed, "So staying here." she mumbled through their kissing._

"I miss her Chase."

"We all do Brooke." said Chase as he watched her stare out the window


	2. Crutches

**"_Our brothers and sisters are there with us from the dawn of our personal stories to the inevitable dusk."_**

"How much longer till we get there?" asked Brooke as she continued fixing the brace on her leg

"Like five minutes." answered Chase

"Haley's back." stated Brooke after a moment of silence

"I thought you said she wasn't coming back from school till next week."

"That's what she had originally said, but it turned out that her last final was a few days earlier than planned, so she finished everything up ahead of time and decided to come home early." answered Brooke as she put on her mittens

"Typical Haley." said Chase with a chuckle as they pulled into the hospitals parking lot

…

"Brooke, Chase." smiled Mrs. Colby as she watched them make there way off the elevator

"Hey Mrs. Colby." said Brooke with a slight smile as she made her way over on her crutches, "How are you?"

"I'm doing good…just stopped by with Haley, she's in with her right now." answered Mrs. Colby as she put her coffee down on the table

"What time did she get back last night?" asked Brooke

"Oh around nine or so I'd say." answered Mrs. Colby smiling as she talked about her daughter

"Oh, well do you think I could go see her?." asked Brooke as she looked up at Mrs. Colby, "I mean I don't want to intrude on her time."

"Oh no it's fine dear she was asking about you earlier, she'll be happy to see you." said Mrs. Colby

"Well I guess I'll see you later then, tell Mr. Colby I said hello."

"Will do dear." smiled Mrs. Colby as she watched Brooke leave

"I'll meet you in there Brooke." said Chase as he pulled out his cell phone and made his way back to the elevator

…

Brooke peered through the window that led to her girlfriends hospital room and saw Haley just sitting there, "Hey." said Brooke as she made her way into the room

"Hey how are you!" asked Haley jumping up and hugging Brooke

"I'm doing good, really good my legs gotten a lot better since the last time you were here." said Brooke as she tried to hide the slight bitterness in her voice

"That's really good Brooke." spoke Haley trying to act as though she hadn't caught onto the anger in Brooke's words, "I've missed you guys."

"We missed you too." said Brooke genuinely

"Brooke…"

"Yeah?"

"Did I do something to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We use to get a long so well…and I mean I knew with the accident and everything that things were going to be different but it's almost like you don't even want to be near me anymore." spoke Haley

"Haley, it's not like that..."

"Then what is it Brooke?" begged Haley, "I've lost my sister and now I feel like I am losing one of my best friends and I don't even know why."

"It's complicated!" said a flustered Brooke

"Alright then, you are always like this Brooke." said Haley as she got up

"What do you mean by that."

"You are always pushing the people you love away when you need them the most, mainly me." stated Haley, "For the life of me I will just never understand that...I'm leaving."

"Isn't that what you what you always do." whispered Brooke as Haley closed the door pretending once again to have not noticed something

After a moment Brooke turned around, "Hey Colby." began Brooke, "I wish you were here so much Renee…what do I do about Haley? I don't want to be mad at her…but I needed her so much Renee…she's always running away when things are messed up…and I just don't feel that it is alright to talk to her after everything that has happened. I just need you to know Renee, that with everyday of my life that passes, without you just gets harder for me. I am so lost and so scared and you were always there for me to talk to and help me figure things out.

"_Renee and I have been together for a little over a year now!" blurted Brooke looking down terrified at her what her girlfriends sisters possible reaction could be_

"_Really." laughed Haley, "I never would have guessed." joked Haley_

"_What?"_

"_Nate and I totally walked in on you guys like seven months ago." laughed Haley as Brooke's face turned beat red, "Renee never told you?"_

…

…"I know I haven't been here for awhile but ever since they let me out I have just had so much work to catch up on if I want to graduate this year that its been really difficult. My legs getting better I'm finally out of the cast…now I just have this annoying brace. Crutches are hell let me tell you." said Brooke with a sigh, "Lucas and Peyton are coming home soon, it'll be the four of us again. I miss you so much Renee. I know you always told me how strong of a person I was…but I just need you to know that I was only as strong as I was because I had you with me. You need to wake up dear. Renee…I know there is no excuse for what happened, but what I said in the car that night was so stupid! I was scared, I kept thinking that I was going to lose and I just got tongue tied and you looked so upset…I just didn't know what to do…I wasn't fully thinking and when you asked me if I had feelings for Haley I just froze up. I was so caught off guard, confused, and scared that you hated me…Renee there hasn't been a day since I woke up from my coma that I haven't missed you or realized that this is all my fault, I am to blame for everything. You're my life Colby …I sit there and pretend I don't hear the doctors…I think your moms trying to protect me pretty much like you always did. I know that they're saying you're never going to wake up. When I first heard that I honestly wanted my life to end…not me…I know trust me…but I mean how would you feel if this were all switched around. Renee you've been my rock since I was ten, just how am I suppose to go through the rest of my life without you? Tomorrow will be two years for us…Renee no matter what happens I will never love anyone like I love you. I love you like stupid."

"Hey."

"Luke!" smiled Brooke turning around and facing her friend

"Still the same?" asked Lucas as he looked at Renee's almost lifeless body

"Still the same as she was eight months ago." answered Brooke as she listened to the beeping of Renee's machines

"I was watching a tape I had of us at your sixteenth birthday party." said Lucas as he pulled a chair up next to Brooke, "She was so happy and laughing…god I miss her laugh."

"I'd kill to hear her laugh again…to she her eyes."

"I remember the day she told me about you two." spoke Lucas as a smile formed on his face

"You never did quite tell me about that." smiled Brooke

"She was pretty blunt about it." laughed Lucas as he remembered Renee walking into his room and throwing herself down on his bed as dramatically as she could, typical Renee exaggerations

"_Well hello to you too Ms. Colby." laughed Lucas as Renee looked up at him showing her piercing green eyes and smiling brightly_

"_So I have some news!" _

"_I'm all ears." smiled Lucas_

"_I'm gay."_

"_I am too." replied Lucas_

"_Wait what!?" asked the dumbfounded Renee_

"_I'm just messing around with you." smirked Lucas as Renee threw a magazine at him, "Ewww sticky pages!" bellowed Renee as she flung off the bed, "Lucas Scott that is just not cool." frowned Renee_

"_Alright, alright, I'm sorry." apologized Lucas as he laughed at his best friends facial expression, "It's just not something I didn't already know."_

"_So you know that Brooke and I have been together for the last four months I assume?" smirked Renee as she watched Lucas's eyes get big_

"_No way…"_

"_Sorry to burst your little high school crush Squinty." laughed Renee as Lucas picked her up and dropped her back on his bed and began tickling her_

"She was always a very just put it out there kind of person and what happens, happens." laughed Brooke, "Everything in her mind "happened for a reason"."

"God I miss her." said Lucas as he looked up at Renee

"I remember just about two weeks before the accident when she told me about going to UNC." smiled Brooke at the memory

"_Colby you're killing me." frowned Brooke as they laid down on Renee's dock for about the millionth time in there friendship/relationship, "Why do you have to go to Florida State!"_

"_Yeah about that…I have some news." said Renee as her smile grew_

"_Please tell me you're moving even farther away from me!" groaned Brooke as she rolled over to face her girlfriend, "If that is even possible."_

"_Not exactly." laughed Renee, "I think you will be pretty happy actually."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Well I told my dad that I didn't want to leave you…and at first he was pretty mad but then he told me it was my choice…and the UNC coach really wanted me as you know..."_

"_Renee, Florida State's always been your dream…I can't ask you to do that."_

"_Which is why I did it before telling you." laughed Renee as she scooted closer to Brooke, "You don't have to ask me to do it for you Brooke…I love you and I don't want to be that far away from you, simple as that."_

"_So your dads fine with it?"_

"_More than fine." answered Renee_

"_And you're happy?" asked Brooke_

"_Never been more happy in my life." _

"_We're really going to make it aren't we." smiled Brooke widely showing off her deeply imprinted dimples_

"_Forever and ever." stated Renee as she leaned forward to kiss her_

"_The stars are so beautiful here." spoke Brooke looking up after they pulled away_

"_It's like they just aren't as beautiful anywhere else but right here lying next to you." said Renee_

"_You know Renee my life pretty much makes perfect sense with you." stated Brooke as she laid back and closed her eyes, "You're my best friend."_

"_If I could have __**one**__ wish right now it would be that it would last forever." whispered Renee into the night sky_

"She is going to wake up Brooke." spoke Lucas as if he was reading her mind, "Someone as great as she was just can't not…you know." said Lucas with a smile

**"_In your life you meet people. Some you never think about again. Some you wonder just what has happened to them."_**


	3. Christmas

**"_For the things we have to learn before we can do them, we learn by doing them." - Aristotle_**

"Merry Christmas!" bellowed Chase as he flopped down on Brooke's bed

"Go away." mumbled Brooke as she pulled the blanket up over her head

"No can do Brooklyn." smiled Chase as he pulled the blanket down, "If you get up and get ready you can have your present."

"Present." smiled Brooke, "Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?" joked Brooke, "Give me thirty minutes alright?"

"Done." replied Chase, "I'm going to go help your mom with breakfast."

"Why do you like them so much?" asked Brooke never understanding how he could get along with her parent better than she ever would

"You know, they think I walk on water." laughed Chase, 'They feel we are going to get married someday." smirked Chase making fun of Brooke

"Get out of my room!" laughed Brooke as she threw her pillow

Once Chase had left, Brooke slowly made her way out of her bed. It had been about a week and a half since that night at the hospital. How had so many things changed this year, it was almost unreal to Brooke. Everyday she thought that maybe this was all just some sick dream that she was eventually going to wake up from…but the days kept coming and the more she started to realize this was life, her life, and no matter how angry she was with it she had to deal. Looking down at her hands she smiled a little when she saw the ring on her finger. Renee had given it to her last Christmas, on there one year. It was a white gold ring and had two hearts with a ruby in one, Brooke's birthstone and a diamond in the other for Renee's. She wore it each and everyday to keep a piece of Renee with her, god she missed that girl.

"_Merry Christmas." whispered Renee into Brooke's ear_

"_Mmmm… Merry Christmas to you too." smiled Brooke rolling over to face her girlfriend_

"_I believe this makes us one year." smiled Renee leaning over and kissing Brooke_

"_I would believe so." laughed Brooke running her hand through her hair_

"_I got you something."_

"_Oh what is it!" asked an excited Brooke_

"_Open it." answered Renee handing her a little black box_

"_Oh my god, Renee it's so beautiful."_

_"This ring, is my proof to you that I want you in my life forever." started Renee, "I want it to symbolize everything that is us, for you, I want it to help you realize day in and day out that you are it for me, and that there is no one else."_

"_Renee…" began Brooke as her eyes got teary_

"_It's a promise ring, it's you and me forever." smiled Renee as she moved closer to Brooke, "I have loved you since middle school, and I just spend everyday making sure, and doing things to show you just how committed I am to this, I love you."_

"_I love you too." smiled Brooke before kissing her girlfriend_

Renee had always been the one person Brooke could talk to and right now, when Brooke needed her the most, she couldn't be there. What hurt the most was that it was her fault, if she hadn't been so stupid Renee would be with her right now, spending Christmas together. Renee had so much going for her, she should have been playing soccer at UNC that fall, she should have been meeting her idol Abby Wambach, playing for the U.S. under 20 national team, even possibly going to the Olympics that summer. It killed Brooke knowing that she was taking all that away from her and her family. The only good thing that came out of this, was her friendship with Chase. Unlike Renee who had been in a coma for about 8 months now, Brooke had only been in her coma for a little over two months, and when she woke up, he had been in the room visiting her, he had told her once that ever since that day, he just felt the need to be there for her. Although he had been very good to her and had given her someone to talk to it just wasn't enough. She need Renee, but her parents, or rather her father, had gotten her a therapist. All her father was focused on was getting Brooke back to perfect health so she could hop right back into the whole mess, in two weeks she was going to be meeting the U-20 WNT coach. It was safe to say Brooke did not get along well with her parents.

After a shower and fixing her brace, Brooke made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning honey." said her mother putting the traditional red and green pancakes in front of her daughter

"Morning mom." smiled Brooke as she poured syrup all over her pancakes

"Chase, sit down, spend some time with Brooke." said Victoria Scott winking at her daughter like something was going on between the two teens

"Where's Nathan?" asked Brooke looking at her father

"He went over to the Colby's to see Haley for a bit." replied Dan as he turned a page in the newspaper

"Will he be back for presents?"

"He said he would." replied her mother smiling happily

After breakfast and presents, Brooke was more than ready to get out of the house. She needed to go see Renee for soon anyway.

"To Renee?" asked Chase knowingly

"Always." smiled Brooke at her best friend

Once at the hospital, Brooke and Chase got in the elevator, making their way to Renee's room.

"I am proud of you, Brooke." said Chase putting his arm around her

"Why's that?" smiled Brooke

"You've gone through a lot, and I mean I know it's really effected you…but not many people could do what you have."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Brooke you missed months of school, the doctors weren't even sure you'd be able to walk again, you've made it all up, you will even be able to start up soccer again in a few months, Brooke I mean your even Salutatorian of the class." smiled Chase, "You really are a magnificent person Brooke Scott

"Well, I can honestly tell you that if I hadn't had you here to help me through all of this, that I don't think I would be anywhere close to where I am right now." replied Brooke leaning into him as the door opened

"Brooke, Chase." smiled Haley as she greeted them at her sister's rooms door, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Haley." replied Brooke

"After I am done here, I am going to pick up Lucas and Peyton for a bonfire and stuff, you know like we use to…want to come?" asked Haley

After looking to Brooke to make sure that was alright, "Yeah, we'd like that." replied Chase

About an hour later the bunch of them were making their way out to Haley and Renee's backyard for a bonfire and cookout.

"Here you are Brooke." said Chase as he pulled a chair up for her to sit in

"Actually I think I'm going to go sit on the dock for a bit." replied Brooke as she crutched off towards the lake, as she slowly sat down she just kept thinking about her girlfriend and all the memories they had, had there.

"_I love you, Brooklyn Scott." spoke Renee as she sat down behind Brooke and wrapped her arms around her and kissed the side of her head, "You are so perfect for me." _

"_I love you too, Renee." replied Brooke smiling and leaning back into her girlfriend, "How is it that someone like me is granted someone like you in my life?"_

"_God knew you needed someone to keep you in line." laughed Renee_

"_Shut up!" laughed Brooke, "Seriously though."_

"_Seriously Brooke, I am the lucky one here." answered Renee, "If I hadn't met you, I don't know how I could have dealt with my parents divorce…or my mother's death…you are such a beautiful person, and I just wish you could see that sometimes."_

"_I love you, Renee." mumbled Brooke, wrapping Renee's arms tighter around herself_

"Brooke…"

"Huh?" murmured Brooke shaking her memories away, "Haley?"

"Yeah, what are you doing down here all alone?" asked Haley

"Just thinking."

"About Renee?"

"Always." answered Brooke as she threw a rock into the water

"You know, I miss her to Brooke." spoke Haley, "She was my big sister…it's like I lost my best friend and so much more the day the doctors told us her chances of waking up from her coma…I was always able to talk to her about everything."

"I know what you mean." said Brooke, "Is it just me or was she practically a saint?" laughed Brooke

"A saint?" laughed Haley apparently you forgot the time she threw the remote control at my head, or the time she tricked me into a eating her special "coffee" cake made of real coffee grinds."

"You guys were like three and four when the remote control incident happened." laughed Brooke finally smiling

"Still, I don't know how many saints were gay." joked Haley as she handed a part of her blanket to Brooke

"Hales…do you think she'll ever wake up?"

"I sure hope so Brooke." answered Haley, "I need my big sister back."

"I need my best friend back." sighed Brooke looking out at the lake

"I'm moving back to Tree Hill." said Haley after a moment of silence

"Really?"

"Yeah, Dartmouth is a really great school and all but I miss home to much." spoke Haley, "I think I am going to go to Duke."

"Renee would kill you." smiled Brooke as she remembered how much Renee hated that school and once she was settled in going to UNC how that dislike grew

"Oh I know." smiled Haley, "I'm hoping when I go and tell her that she'll have to wake up to kill me." laughed Haley

"I'd try anything right about now."

Another moment of silence and then Haley spoke again, "You guys were always out here on this dock."

"It was our special place." smiled Brooke laying back on the dock

"Renee was always obsessed with the stars and solar system and such." smiled Haley remembering her sisters love for science

"Yeah, but that wasn't just it." said Brooke, "We always did our best talking out here."

"I see why, I have lived here since forever and never realized just how quiet and calm it is on this dock." smiled Haley

"Haley…is it weird of me to feel horribly guilty that I am going on with my life…when Renee can't?"

"I feel the same way Brooke." spoke Haley as she got up to go back to their friends, "Oh and Brooke."

"Yeah?" said Brooke as she closed her eyes and took in the evening air

"I'm sorry I left you alone…" and with that she walked off

**"_Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans." - John Lennon_**


End file.
